Dolor
by Vainilla-Vampire
Summary: Anna tiene que irse a entrenar un muy largo tiempo... y lo unico que le duele es dejar a Yoh, Mientras que el la ama y no quiere dejarla ir... pero... Yoh x Anna 1ª fic lean porfizz!


_Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de la mente maestra __Hiroyuki Takei__, pero el fic si es de mi propiedad._

Cáp.1 Despedida

Y yo me encontraba ahí, mirándolo fijamente esperando el momento indicado para decirle eso que me dolía tanto… tenia que hacerlo aunque no me gustaba nada la idea de separarme de Yoh , de nuevo como lo había hecho antes…

Bien tenia que decirlo y cuando me encontré en el momento indicado, el me dio un de aquellas sonrisas que tanto amaba ver en su rostro que para mi era perfecto…

Y con un dulce sonido que emanaba de su boca me dijo

-¿Que es lo que sucede Annita?-

Casi no podía hablar así que tome una de sus manos y me dispuse a tener que decirle la tan mala noticia que para mi era como la muerte

-Y...Yoh…lo que pasa es… que…-

Las palabras no podían salir de mi boca me sentía muy mal… pero no se como pero se lo dije…

-Me tengo que ir con la abuela a un… largo entrenamiento y no se si regresare… -

Me miro con tal tristeza que no pude resistirlo y me tire a sus brazos abrazándolo para poder soportar mi dolor…

Me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo como no dejándome ir… y me dijo

-no por favor dime que no es cierto…- dijo con una cierta voz temblorosa

El sabía que los entrenamientos para ser una sacerdotisa experimentada eran tan duros que había veces en que algunas itakos no regresaban…

-lo...lo siento pero es verdad Yoh-

-… no…no y ¡¡NO!!­-

-Yoh…-

-¡¡Anna no puedo dejarte ir!! Simplemente no…- contesto mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-pero... Yoh-

-¿tu... quieres ir?- me dijo colocando una mano en mi mejilla para poder mirarme a los ojos

-¡¡acaso crees que quiero dejarte??- le pregunte subiendo mi tono de voz

-no pero…-

-sabes, el entrenamiento es importante para poder ser una sacerdotisa completa… - dije con un tono de voz serio

-lo se pero… los entrenamientos son demasiado exigentes y…-

-no me dan miedo los entrenamientos, ni eso, lo único que no quiero es… DEJARTE por todo el tiempo que yo me encuentre fuera- dije mientras el me acariciaba el rostro que ahora estaba cubierto por lagrimas

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte… pero…- dijo el aun abrazándome pero note mucha tristeza en sus palabras

En ese momento escuchamos pasos de alguien, inmediatamente me separe de el voltee y era Tamao que venia a avisarnos de la cena…

Caminamos hacia la casa y nos colocamos en nuestros lugares para comenzar a cenar y en ese momento un sonido me hizo estremecer….

_-ring- _el teléfono sonaba y de pronto recordé lo que había dicho la abuela en aquellas vacaciones…

Flash back

Abuela ¿tiene que ser así?- Pregunte desesperada

Anna lo sabes… así tendrá que ser iremos a convertirte algundia tenia que pasar…- dijo con ese tono peculiar de ella

…- no sabia que responder ante eso y de pronto dijo

Escucha... cuando te avise que todo esta listo para poder hacerlo te llamare…

Fin del flash back

Esas palabras se quedaron marcadas en mi mente y ahora seguía recordándolas cada una de ellas…

De pronto el sonido otra vez… así que me levante y conteste, tenia que afrontar mi destino…

-Casa de la familia Asakura- estaba muy nerviosa pero pude contestar y como lo pensaba un espíritu sirviente de los abuelos salio para dejarme una nota, eran raras las veces que utilizaban el teléfono y en esos casos mandaba un espíritu para dejar mensajes…

Tome la nota y me dispuse a leerla…

**Anna:**

**Supongo ya sabrás el motivo de esta nota, bien es para avisarte que necesitas viajar cuanto **

**antes aquí a Izumo para comunicar a todos que tenemos que irnos.**

**Por supuesto trae a Yoh y a Tamao contigo ya que como sabrás deben estar presentes.**

**Nos vemos**

En ese momento me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación.

Yoh y Tamao se quedaron viendo mis pasos fijamente, Yoh me siguió,

Pero yo ya no podía más así que me tire en futòn y me puse a llorar…

-Annita?- pregunto el y se acerco a mí

-¿Qué sucede?- me volvió a preguntar ya que yo no había contestado

Tome la nota y se la di y después de un breve rato pregunto

-¿Ya es hora?

-si, tenemos que salir…mañana- dije con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos

_Notas de la autora:_

_Konichiwa!!_

_Esta es la primera parte del primer capitulo espero les halla gustado y dejen reviews… porfitaz_

_Bueno gracias por leerlo_

_Es muy corto gomen ne..._

_Alguna sugerencia queja o eso porfa díganmela n-n_

_Los amo!!_

_Sayo!!_

_Dannykag cambio y fuera…_


End file.
